Talk:Link: The Faces of Evil
Everyone go to youtube and type in Zelda cdi.you will see some thing's that should have never made it into this world.uhh the horror.it make's me want barf up. It makes me want to laugh! XD - BattleFranky202 13:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I know the reason they call it the faces of evil.as everyone is very hideous in that monsotricity of a game. Mai Boiii, these videos are what all true warriors strive for. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC)I Just wonder what DR Robotnik!is up to. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC)Some of the animation's are so bad it make's the character's look really creepy. Have u seen the youtube poops made out of this game. They're hilarious! Only Link can eat Ganon for dinner.Green hat (talk) 00:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Er Yes I know that's totally stupid (as is the rest of the game), but it's also correct. Still given how bad the game is it's not that much of a surprise that the developers would never give that a second thought to that kind of thing.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 18:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) That powerful blast thing sounds quite like the sword beam. Anyone that knows any thing about it feel like adding it to the swrod beam article Oni Link 21:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I remeber Angry Video game nerd's reveiw of this.Blade Master Ike (talk) Voice of the beer guy Who did the voice of the beer guy? I tried searching on IMDb but there is no page regarding Link: The Faces of Evil despite there being a Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon page. There are rumors that Dan Castellaneta did the voice because he sounds a lot like Barney Gumble from The Simpsons. : In researching what I could of the 4 voice actors that only appear in FoE (and not WoG), I found the CD-i game Mutant Rampage Bodyslam, where Jerry Goodwin is one of two actors credited that do not follow the "alphabetical by last name" order that also appears in FoE and WoG (Jeffrey Nelson is the only to do this in the Zelda games). : Anyway, this implies that Goodwin was one of two main characters in MRB, and the two main characters in the cutscene-driven story are Air J. Wolfjam and Hectro-Genocide. Wolfjam's voice sounds nothing like any of the Zelda game characters, so Wolfjam is Adam Blaustein. Therefore, Jerry Goodwin is pinned right to Hectro-Genocide who has a loud, boastful, somewhat bulky voice that, as you mentioned, even sounds like Dan Castellaneta at times. Glutko and the Beer Guy have the same basic voice behind them, and Hectro-Genocide is closer to Glutko. Sure enough, this kind of voice is not heard in WoG, ensuring that it had to have come from the only FoE-exclusive actor that was also in MRB. : Other CD-i Zelda actors in MRB are Natalie Brown, Jeffrey Nelson, Paul Wann, Bonnie Jean Wilbur, but I've yet to determine who is who in MRB, so I can't do more damage to the Zelda cast list as of yet. HubStyle (talk) 15:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Voice similarities between Faces of Evil and Wand of Gamelon Until it can be more firmly figured out who the other actors did, here are some similarities between the games that can at least create groups for the 9 actors that are the same between both games (all 9 of WoG's are in FoE, whereas FoE has 4 additional male actors) Jeffrey Rath (Young Man 1/Link): Link, Baker, Hectan ????? (Young Man 2/High-Pitched): Harlequin, Wizzrobe, Ushrom ????? (Young Man 3/Gwonam): Gwonam, Ipo, Fari, Duke Onkled, Mayor Kravindish Mark Berry (Older Man 1/Ganon/Deep): Ganon, Gibdo, Iron Knuckle, Militron, Morshu, King Harkinian Bonnie Jean Wilbur (Young Lady 1/Zelda): Zelda, Shroud Lady (WoG) ?????? (Young Lady 2/Alma): Lady Alma, Fairies ?????? (Young Lady 3/Accent): Water Girl (WoG), Forest Girl (WoG), Widow (FoE), Ice Queen ?????? (Old Lady 1/Impa/Low-Pitched): Old Witch (FoE); Impa ?????? (Old Lady 2/High-Pitched): Astronomer (FoE); Fairy Dust Lady (WoG), Fisherman/Blacksmith (WoG), Glove Wizard (WoG) FoE-Exclusive Actors 1. Jerry Goodwin - Glutko, Beer Guy 2. ??????? - Goronu 3. ??????? - Blacksmith 4. ??????? - Old man with lantern List of research still needed: 1. Mutant Rampage Bodyslam - Identity Brown, Nelson, Wann and Wilbur's roles and identity similar Zelda voices 2. Darkened Skye - Identity Paul Wann's credited characters in-game and identify similar Zelda voices 3. Far Cry 3 - Verify "Natalie Brown's" role as Daisy 4. Close Combat: First to Fight - Identity Karen Grace's characters HubStyle (talk) 16:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure who even really cares about something like this (seriously? CD-i games, people!), but we can't credit people based on guesswork and conjecture. If people can't come up with anything substantial, we'd best just drop voice acting credit sections altogether for the sake of the preservation of the wiki's veracity factor. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)